


Yin And Yang

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Sasuke gives him a hug, Bullying, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is black and white until you find love. As you find love, bits of color appear. Only if you find your soulmate will the whole world turn to color.Sasuke thought he found his soulmate with Sakura.He was wrong.Warning, Mentions Attempted Suicide.





	Yin And Yang

Yin and Yang

A Sasunaru One Shot

By, ABlackRaven

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ

 

If you asked him, Sasuke would tell you he was very happy with his life. Why wouldn’t he be? He had good grades, a family name he was proud of, and he had found what people said was supposed to be love. 

What more could he want? 

People said he was lucky to have met his soulmate at such a young age. And if you asked him, Sasuke said he felt lucky. Privileged even, to get to look at a flower and see it in vibrant color. 

So many people went through life only seeing the world in shades of grey. If they were lucky, maybe they found enough love to see some colors. But to be like Sasuke, and see the world in full color, that meant you were really lucky. 

To see the world in full color, you had to meet your soulmate. That was the only way. 

People said the color was to be cherished. Color meant love, and love was special. 

Sasuke cherished every moment of it he could. Every moment with her was a gift to him, a gift he would never want to lose. Part of him was terrified of losing that. So he cherished it, even clung to it. Even when it seemed to fall short of what people said love was, he clung to it. 

People said love was magical. Sasuke supposed they were right. 

He would never forget the day they met. With the color that spread from her, the world suddenly seemed so much brighter. The sun that set with the death of his parents finally rose again. 

So if you asked him, Sasuke would tell you he was very happy with his life. 

He didn’t notice the color slowly draining from the world. 

It was slow, subtle. Colors didn’t just immediately fade, they turned dull. 

Walking to his next class, his mind preoccupied with other things, lost in the steady dull rhythm of school, he didn’t notice it at first. Everything about the hallways was dull to begin with. In a world where most people could see all the color of the world, decorations tended to be rather muted in color. 

He noticed it first in the plant on Mr. Hatake’s desk. The usually vibrant orange of the flowers was muted, almost grey. 

A feeling of cold dread hit him in the stomach. 

The world came crashing down around him with fear. Suddenly he couldn’t help but notice it, the steady color draining from the world. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t process anything. 

People say when your soulmate part of yourself dies. The world slowly goes cold as the color drains from the world. Not many people are ever lucky enough to be able to stop it. 

_ But I can.  _

Sudden determination sprung up within him, a fire he couldn’t stop. 

He stood up quickly, his desk screeching against the tiles of the classroom painfully. People looked up from their notes, startled. Mr. Hatake halted his lecture mid-sentence. 

“I have to go.” The words were barely out of his mouth, and he was running. 

He didn’t hear Mr.Hatake calling after him. Nothing mattered except getting to her in time. There was nothing else. 

Fear drove him forward. Desperate determination to not have to go through this again. 

He couldn’t lose another person he loved. 

His legs and lungs burning, he burst into Sakura’s second-period class. He was ready to fight, to run, to do anything he had to do to save her. 

And she was just sitting there by the window. As if nothing was wrong. Except her bubblegum pink hair was now nearly grey. And that was just weird. 

Everyone in the class stared at him, confused. 

“Sasuke?” Sakura finally spoke. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sakura didn’t seem to be having any reaction. She wasn’t in any imminent danger. 

Sasuke blinked, speechless. “Do you not...see it?” He finally managed to choke out. 

“What?” 

The world was going numb around him. If he had begun to lose his sense of color before, now all his other senses were fading. The purple forget-me-not on Mr.Umino’s desk was now near indistinguishable from grey. 

Sasuke ran. He ran from everything. 

The world was fading of color for Sasuke. Sakura’s world wasn’t. 

People don’t often talk of the one-sided soulmates. It was sort of taboo. 

Sasuke realized it with a certain dreaded finality that sunk into his bones. He was still Sakura’s soulmate, she was never his. And now his real soulmate was dying and he had no idea who they were or how he could save them. 

People say when your soulmate dies the grief hits you like an ocean. Except at the same time you’re drowning, you’re dying of thirst. 

He didn’t know why he was running anymore. Part of him realized he was going to get in trouble with the school. A larger part didn’t care. 

He felt like he was a little kid again, running from fear and grief and pain he couldn’t change. Sasuke hated feeling like that. Helpless. 

The bridge was a common place for people to hang out at. You could climb down the side of the bank if you were careful to get under the bridge. It was covered with graffiti and littered with trash, but something about the river was special to them all. 

Except now someone was standing on the edge. Above a fall that would most certainly kill them. 

Sasuke had never run so fast in his life. All he knew that right now, all that mattered was saving this life. Whoever they were. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t save his soulmate, right now there was someone who needed help. 

As he got closer, he recognized the person. He was just barely younger than Sasuke, a classmate of his actually. Naruto, that was his name. He worked at the coffee shop that Sasuke sometimes went to. 

That was where he first met Naruto. The same day he met Sakura. He was handing her drink to her as he walked up. 

And suddenly everything made sense. 

“Naruto!” He shouted, desperate. 

Naruto turned to him, eyes widening with fear. Tears streamed down his face. And he stepped forward to jump. But then he froze. 

Sasuke wrapped him a hug and refused to let go. 

And as he held him close in his arms, the leaves of the tree returned to their emerald green. The sky returned to its perfect blue. The orange of Naruto’s jacket returned. 

Not Sakura. Naruto. 

“Let go,” Naruto was crying. The pain in his voice made Sasuke’s heart hurt. 

“No.” Sasuke shook his head. “I’m not letting go. I’m not losing you too.” 

Naruto collapsed to his knees, Sasuke collapsed with him. But he never let go. 

“Just let me die.” 

“No.” Sasuke pulled him closer. “Never.” 

Naruto sobbed into his shoulder, he just held him closer. “Why?” It was barely a whisper, a strangled gasp between the tears. 

“I’m not losing you too. I’m not losing all the color and light in this world. You are the color and light of my world. I’m not letting go.” 

“What…?” Naruto’s words sounded lost, almost empty. “But Sakura--”

Sasuke shook his head. “I didn’t realize before. But when the world started to turn grey today… I’ve never been so afraid. It was never Sakura. It was always you. I’m so sorry.” 

Naruto slumped as if all the energy had left him. Tears still streamed down his face. Sasuke couldn’t help but realize how small the younger boy seemed as he clung to him.

And he was okay with that. He wanted to hold him close forever. And he was crying too. 

Uchihas shouldn’t cry. He believed that for years. But he was okay with crying now. 

“Shh,” He whispered, rocking back and forth with Naruto. Trying to comfort him. “It’s going to be alright now. It’s going to be okay now. I’m here. I’m never going to leave.” 

“I thought you hated me. And I wanted to tell you I loved you before….but I couldn't this morning. You were busy anyway, didn’t want to bother you.” Naruto’s voice was a whisper choked by tears. “I wanted you to be happy.”

Sasuke held him close, looking him right in the eyes. Why had he never noticed them before? They were such a beautiful blue. “I’m so sorry Naruto. I could never hate you. And I am happy, now that I have you. Please, I can’t lose you.” 

“Oh…” Naruto was shaking, trembling. “Okay. What...what happens now then.” 

Sasuke took off his jacket and wrapped it around Naruto, pulling him closer. “Whatever you want Naruto. But I’m going to be right there with you. Always.” 

“Why?” Naruto burst into tears again. 

“Because I love you.” Sasuke was crying again too. 

He’d said to Sakura before. It never seemed right. 

Saying it to Naruto was right. 

“Why would you love someone like me?” 

“Because I do.” 

People always said you were lucky to meet your soulmate, and that it was a privilege not many got. People always said it was a magical thing to find love. People always said you’d know right away when you met your soulmate. People always said if they died, part of you would die. People always said that you should cling to any love or color in the world you could find. 

And that love would forever be what made Sasuke happiest in life. 

  
  


Sasuke told Naruto he was loved daily. A week later, Sasuke took him on their first official date. Two months later, he held him close as snow covered the world outside and they shared their first kiss. Three months later, they had their first fight. Sasuke waited outside his door in the rain for hours to apologize. They both cried. Then they went to go get ice cream.  

When people taunted Naruto at school, Sasuke almost beat several of them up. The bullying stopped. They held each other close on the nights where nightmares plagued them. They held each close as they cried. A year later, he asked Naruto to prom. He said yes of course.  

A month after prom, they walked the stage together to graduate. Three months after that, they went off to college together. Four years later, they walked the stage again to graduate college. 

Two years later, they both proposed at the same time. They both said yes, of course. A year after that they were married. A month after that, they bought a house. A month later, they adopted a little girl. Somehow, with that, they saw even more color in the world. 

Together they stood by each other as their dreams become reality.

Years later Sasuke and Naruto climbed up the final hill of the hike, little  Alyssa perched on Naruto’s shoulders. The light of the sunset cast its reflection against the snow of the mountain. 

It was a beautiful orange. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
